1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter and a fax device using the adapter More particularly, the present invention relates to an adapter that converts an externally supplied alternating current into direct current and a fax device that is supplied with power through the adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fax device or a multi-function device (hereinafter referred to as a “fax device”) performing a fax function is powered by a power supply, and transmits and receives information signals through a telephone line connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN). A power supply converting unit and a line interface unit are formed within the fax device. The power supply converting unit converts an externally provided alternating current into direct current. The line interface unit interfaces transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) terminals of a modem with the telephone line.
To satisfy the safety standards of the fax device, the first section and second section of the power supply converting unit and the line interface unit must be isolated from each other. Additionally, the external case of the fax device has to be entirely formed of a non-flammable material that is fireproof.
When the power supply converting unit and the line interface unit are formed within the fax device, production costs are increased since the external case of the fax device must be entirely formed of non-flammable material. Therefore, there is a need for the power supply converting unit and the line interface unit to be formed separately from the fax device.